The Beauitful Sailor Moon
by Nelson Amador
Summary: A little girl name Serena has very troubled life and she has no friends. Intel she meets a cat name Luna and tells her she might know what happened to her parents back when she was a little girl. Serena becomes Sailor Moon and with her new powers she has to rescue her brother Logan and her friend Molly from the Evil Queen Nehelenia in this new Sailor Moon trilogy/reboot


**The Beautiful Sailor Moon**

 **A little girl with blonde hair notices that something really strange. The parents discover that a lot of evil people are trying to steel Kennith Serenity's work. With the parents having nowhere to escape Kenneith and Irein Serenity have no choice but to leave their daughter Serna with some foster parents. As Serena grows up, she counties to wonder what happened to her parents and as she gets older, she starts believing the fact that her parents might be dead.**

 **As Serena grows up into a young women, she does not know how she fits into society and she has to make sure her brother Logan does not get into trouble because Serena has to be the big sister to watch over him. But Serena also spends a lot of time with Molly and she goes to Los Angles Community College in southern California. Serena goes to college, while Logan is working. Serena also is a girl that does not take her college stuff very seriously and she thinks about boys a lot.**

 **As Logan keeps on working, Logan is very fed up with how his life has really ended up and really hates his job and if there is one person that wonders about the parents the most, it's Logan and Logan really wishes that his life could be very different and be like more like other people. As Logan sits down on a bench in a park in LA, Logan meets Darien Shields (Who later becomes Tuxedo Mask) as Darien meets Logan, Logan and Darien forum a friendship and Logan tells Darien about his frustration working at his job. Darien also asks Logan questions and where his parents are and Logan tells Darien that Logan and Serena's parents are dead. Logan also tells Darien that Serna is focused on other things. Logan starts telling Darien a lot of stories about when Serena and Logan were little and about living with their foster parents before they moved out. Darien offers to be friends with Logan but Logan does not accept his offer but Darien tells Logan that he knows the important stuff about him.**

 **Serena and Molly start getting ready for their trip to Paris, France and they start packing their clothes. Serena is really excited about going to Paris for the first time but she is very worried about Logan is going to do on his own without her being there for him to help him. Molly tells Serena that Logan is a big boy and that he can take care of himself. During the flight to Paris from the United States, a strange black cat starts fallowing Serena on her trip to Paris and she ends up sneaking into Serena's suitcase. As Serena and Molly get to Paris, Serena checks out her hotel room and she really enjoys her hotel room a lot and as she is done unpacking her clothes, the same black cat shows up outside the window, Serena lets the cat inside the hotel room and she notices that there is Band-Aid on that cat, Serena removes the Band-Aid off of the cat and notices that the cat has a gold moon on the forehead, as Serena takes off the Band-Aid, a lot of magic starts spinning around Serena and Serena's skin starts turning blue and Serena ends up passing out. The magic ends up taking Serena to a magical world. Serena wakes up with no clothes on her and the cat shows up and revels who she is and Serena ends up meeting Luna. At first Serena does not believe that Luna is talking and Luna tells Serena that the reason she was fallowing her was because she choice to be Sailor Moon and told her that earth might be in danger because of someone that is from Serena's past. Luna tells Serena that her parents are not dead, they disappeared when she was little and tells Serena that an evil queen name Queen Nhelnia has kidnapped them and that she is going to use her special evil magic to destroy earth. Luna also tells Serena that she must become Sailor Moon in order to see her parents again and so that she can save them from Queen Nhelnia. Serena thinks about for a little bit and she accepts her challenge as Sailor Moon and she handed her Sailor Moon costume by Luna and her moon staff.**

 **As Serena becomes Sailor Moon, Luna starts training Serena how to use her moon powers and how to become Sailor Moon; Serena ends up doing a lot of obstacle courses in the moon Kingdome. Luna also teaches Serena how to do hand to hand combat as well. Serena in her training as Sailor Moon really struggles with her powers and not doing really well and Luna reminds her that she has to find ways to kill her enemies. Over time, Serena improves her skills as Sailor Moon and after hours of training, Luna finally passes Serena on her training and thinks Serena is ready to become a sailor scout. Luna also tells Serena that she is only allowed to be Sailor moon only when the people around her are in grave danger and that she will continue to help her. Serena ends up back in her hotel room with a lot of her moon powers inside of her. As Serena is back in her hotel room, she notices a couple of thugs broke into the hotel room and they duck taped Molly. Serena right away notices this right away and she transforms into Sailor Moon and she goes to confront the thugs. But the thugs turn out to be monsters and Sailor Moon ends up killing the monsters. But it is way too late, Queen Nhelina's monsters kidnapped Molly and Sailor Moon discovers that she has to save Molly and find Queen Nhelina and stop her. Queen Nhelina ends up putting Molly into a very dark world and Molly is in Nhelina's kingdome. Sailor Moon and Luna head back to the hotel and they discover that the hotel room is torn apart and Sailor Moon and Luna start looking for clues. Sailor Moon ends up finding Molly's cell phone and she notices that she left a voice mail. Sailor Moon transforms back into Serena and Serena and Luna head back to the states and they start looking for molly and Serena starts searching for Molly day and night as Sailor Moon for a couple of weeks and Sailor Moon has to kill a lot of monsters by using her moon staff and also using her moon powers. As the night goes on, Sailor Moon gets into a fight with a couple of thugs and Sailor Moon uses hand to hand combat against them and she punches 2 of them in the face and kicks another one in the face. As the thugs are dead, Luna and Sailor Moon end up not finding anything and they head back to the states.**

 **Back in Los Angles, Logan heads to Darien's house and he asks him if he wants to hangout with him and his sister later on. Also Logan and Darien end up taking and Logan tells Darien that he has come up with his own conclusion on why his parents are gone. Darien tells Logan that he has come to the wrong person and tells him that he can't help him on his past. But Darien also tells Logan that he can help him solve his problems and asks him "did your parents work for anybody?" Logan tells Darien about some people that his parents use to work and they start heading to Darien's office and they start looking up on the computer and they see a woman with brown hair and they discover a scientist name Jackie St. Monroe that works on Mercury experiments and Logan discovers that maybe Dr. St. Monroe could be the missing key on why Serena and Logan have not seen their parents in a very long time. Darien and Logan start coming up with a plan to get into the Mercury building in Los Angles and Darien tells Logan not to do anything stupid. Logan and Darien end up getting inside the mercury building and they meeting Jackie St. Monroe but before they met up with her, Logan and Darien meet a very beautiful girl name Amy Miren who works in the Mercury building and Amy tells Logan and Darien that Dr. St. Monroe is in Paris at the moment. Logan tells Amy that the reason he is here is because he wants to talk to her about what happened to his parents. Amy tells Logan that she will tell Dr. St. Monroe that he was here and Darien and Logan leave the building very empty handed.**

 **As Serena keeps on crime fighting as Sailor Moon, her relationship with Luna starts getting a lot more deep and Luna starts asking Sailor Moon a lot of questions about what other types of family does she have. Sailor Moon tells Luna about Logan and how Logan has really struggled the most since her parents have left. Luna also tells Sailor Moon that the Queen will also go after Logan and that she might be very close.**

 **As Logan discovers more and more information about his parent's disappearing, Logan ends up meeting Dr. St. Monroe fact to face and Logan finds the doctor's house in LA and Logan revels to Dr. St. Monroe that he is Kennith Serenity's son. As Logan enters her house, Logan discovers that Dr. St. Monroe was a teenager when she was working with his father and Logan starts asking her questions like "why did they leave LA?" and other questions. Dr. St. Monroe asks Logan who he lives with and Logan tells her that he lives with Serena. Jackie tells Logan that Serena must be very proud of her. Logan tells Jackie that Serena could care less about him and that Serena does not take him very seriously. Logan also tells Jackie that he does not go to college but he use to but he didn't have the money for is. As Jackie is listening and giving Logan a lot of attention that Serena could never give him, Jackie offers Logan a job working at the Mercury building in downtown Los Angles. Jackie also gives Logan her card and Logan ends up keeping her card and Logan leaves her house.**

 **As Serena comes home, Serena keeps on calling Molly's cell phone but there is still no answer. Logan ends up coming from seeing Jackie and he asks Serena about her trip with Molly. Serena ends up telling Logan about what happened to Molly and that she was kidnapped and she also asks Logan if she had seen her anywhere. Logan asks Serena if she called the police and Serena tells Logan that she has not called the police. Logan also tells Serena that he got offered a job working at the Mercury building and that Jackie gave him a job working there and he starts there the next morning. Serena also tells Logan to be on the look out for her just in case he sees her. Logan ends up getting a text message from Darien and Logan runs out the door. This shocks Serena really badly because Logan in Serena's point of view has never thought of Logan as a person who had friends and because of this, Serena really wants to meet Darien in person. Logan tells Serena that meeting will be really hard because Darien is very secretive.**

 **As Logan leaves to meet up with Darien, Luna and Serena notice that something really strange has happened and Serena worries that Logan might not be seeing the right kind of people and Luna tells Serena that she should fallow him.**

 **Later that night Serena ends up transforming into Sailor Moon and she starts looking for the person that Logan is meeting up wit. As Sailor Moon is jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Sailor Moon finds Logan in a bar with Darien and Sailor Moon starts spying on them and as Sailor Moon is spying on them Logan tells Darien that he got the job working for Jackie and he also told Darien that Serena was really worried about him taking the job. Darien offers to talk to Serena but Logan insist that he talk to her himself and Logan also told Darien that Jackie gave him papers about the research about Mercury sand and Logan and Darien find out that Jackie has been working on this experiment for a very long time. Logan finds out that some of the research in the papers has something to do with Logan and Serena's parents and as they discover this, a lot of thugs start coming toward Darien and Logan and they start attacking them and the thugs start transforming into monsters. Sailor Moon breaks into the bar through the window and she starts attacking the monsters and using her moon powers and her attacks and Sailor Moon kicks one of the monsters in the face and attacks them with her moon staff. Another monster tries to attack Sailor Moon, But Sailor Moon does a backflip and she uses her moon staff to kill the monsters. As Sailor Moon kills the monsters with her moon powers, the monsters get a hold of Logan and just like what happened with Molly, Logan ends up getting kidnapped and Sailor Moon starts climbing up the building and Sailor Moon starts chasing after the van. Sailor Moon jumps off the building but the van disappears and Sailor Moon and Luna loose track of the van that kidnapped Logan.**

 **But as Darien wakes up from being knocked out, Darien notices that bar is really trashed up and as Darien notices this, Darien pulls out a white mask and Darien transforms into Tuxedo Mask and he runs out of the bar and he starts looking Logan himself.**

 **Sailor Moon starts searching into the night looking for her kidnapped brother. As Sailor Moon is jumping from rooftop to rooftop, she notices Tuxedo Mask also running really fast and Sailor Moon starts chasing Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon confronts him and she gets into a huge fight with him and Tuxedo Mask uses his skills to whack Sailor Moon's powers back at her. As Sailor Moon is fighting Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon trips him with her pink moon staff and Tuxedo Mask gets up and Sailor Moon is in front of him. Sailor Moon confronts Tuxedo Mask assuming that he kidnapped her brother. Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon that he did not kidnap her brother but Sailor Moon does not believe him and Sailor Moon keeps on attacking Tuxedo Mask and trying to whack him in the face with her moon staff, Sailor Moon throws a lot of punches at Tuxedo Mask but Tuxedo Mask is able to defend himself by grabbing her Sailor Moon's hands and he keeps telling her that he does not want to hurt her. But even with his skills of defending himself, Sailor Moon whacks Tuxedo Mask in the face with her staff and Sailor Moon demands that Tuxedo Mask tell her where he is. Tuxedo Mask tells he does not know where Logan is but he knows that the same thugs that kidnapped Logan also confronted him. Sailor Moon still does believe him and Sailor Moon keeps attacking him. Luna finally shows up and tells Sailor Moon to stop attacking and that Tuxedo Mask is telling the truth. Tuxedo Mask is shocked as he finds out that Sailor Moon is really Serena and that Serena is Logan's sister. Tuxedo Mask also revels his secret identify to Sailor Moon and tells Sailor Moon that he can help her. Sailor Moon refuses Tuxedo Mask's help and tells him that she can find Logan on her own. Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon that he has papers about the research that Jackie St. Monroe has done. Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon about Logan meeting Jackie and that she should investigate around the Mercury building. Tuxedo Mask also tells Sailor Moon that Monroe has something to do with Sailor Moon's parents disappearing. Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon that Logan did not have any friends so he came to him. Sailor Moon gets very angry at Tuxedo Mask and she kicks him in the face and grabs him and bitch slaps him and tells him that he knows nothing about her parents and why they left. Tuxedo Mask gets up from kick and tells Sailor Moon that he can help her and help her save Logan and Molly and that she needs to trust him. Sailor Moon does not listen to Tuxedo Mask and calls him a thief and Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon that he is not a thief. Luna also tries to convince Sailor Moon that Tuxedo Mask is not lying and that he does have a point. Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon that they can work together but Sailor Moon yells at Tuxedo Mask telling him**

" **FOR THE FUCKING LAST TIME I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR HELP!'**

 **Tuxedo Mask finally gives up and tells Sailor Moon that if he brother dies that she should not come crying to him and Tuxedo Mask begins to walk away from her. As Tuxedo Mask is walking away, Sailor Moon thinks about for 40 seconds and she tells Tuxedo Mask that she accepts his help on finding Logan and Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon end up teaming up.**

 **Serena and Darien come back to her apartment and they start looking for clues and they also start looking for papers about Dr. Monroe. As they are looking for clues, Darien finds a picture of Serena's parents and tells Serena that Logan was doing some investigating himself and Serena and Darien make a plan to see Jackie at the Mercury building and Darien discovers that there might be a tour there. The next day, Serena and Darien end to the Mercury building in downtown LA to meet with Jackie. Luna comes along sneaking into the air-vent. Serena and Darien are in the tour but then they sneak away from the tour and they start heading inside the Mercury room. As Darien and Serena do this, Amy notices them going into the room and she asks them if they enjoy the building so far? As they meet Amy, Serena tells her that they are not on the tour and tell her that they are looking for Molly and Logan. Amy tells them that she has not seen Logan in 2 days and that Logan went to go talk to Dr. Monroe and that was all she knew. Amy starts getting back to work after meeting Darien and Serena.**

 **As Serena and Darien are sneaking around the building, Jackie is in her office and as she is in her office she starts transforming and her eyes start turning dark purple and it turns out that Jackie St. Monroe is Queen Nehelenia that Luna told Sailor Moon about and that she using all her resources and to create monster thugs with mercury sand and she notices them in the building and she tells the evil monsters to start going after Darien and Serena. Also Queen Nehelenia notices Amy working in her lab and she gets really mad at Amy for reveling information to Serena and Darien.**

 **Later that night, Amy ends up walking into a strange room in the Mercury Building. As Amy is in the room, the lights turn off suddenly and a lot of Mercury sand starts dumping on her. All of a sudden the Mercury sand starts filling up the room that she is in and the sand starts eating up all her clothes and Amy is butt naked and drowning in the sand and Amy passes out from the sand pouring down on her and a lot of Mercury starts getting into her body and into her blood stream. As Amy is in the room, the whole room starts getting overflowed with Mercury sand that the sand breaks one of the glass windows in the building Amy's naked body starts turning blue and Queen Nehelenia starts walking towards her and Amy is really shocked at what has happened to her and Queen Nehelenia tells her that she is just like her now and that she put Mercury sand into her body. Queen Nehelenia starts creating a lot of monsters to kill Amy. Amy starts running out of the building with monsters coming after her and as she outside with no clothes on, Queen Nehelenia grabs Amy by the arm but all of a sudden, Amy falls into the ocean butt naked. As Amy is in the water, Amy's body starts becoming stronger and stronger under water and Amy starts swimming to shore. As Amy reaches shore, Amy comes out of the ocean with no clothing on and Amy starts streaking in LA looking for someone to help her and she starts running to Serena's apartment.**

 **Serena and Darien get home from the building and Serena still does not know how the building ties into Logan and Molly getting kidnapped. Luna tells Serena that the papers from the building are 100% and that something else in the building had to happen. As Serena and Luna are talking, they hear a knock at the door and Serena walks to the door and as she opens the door, Serena all of a sudden sees Amy as her skin has been turned blue and that she has no clothes covering her. Serena notices right away that Amy is not well at all and that she is looking for a doctor and Amy passes out. Serena gets freaked out and Serena calls Darien right away. Serena puts Amy on her bed and Luna jumps on Amy and looks at her and asks if she is okay? Amy tells Luna that her body feels very weird. Luckily with any luck, Serena is able to find a microscope and Serena and Luna discover that Amy was exposed to deadly Mercury sand and Luna tells Serena that someone has access to the Mercury building and says that Dr. Monroe could behind all of this madness. All of a sudden, Darien runs into the apartment and Serena tells Darien that Amy is really sick. Darien tells Serena that he investigate the Mercury building. Serena tells Darien to be careful as he walks out the door.**

 **Queen Nehelenia gets really pleased as Amy is exposed to the deadly Mercury Sand and it is reveled that she has kidnapped Logan and Logan is tied up in monster ropes. The queen asks Logan why he is here. Logan is very scarred and that he misses his sister and that he wants to go home. Queen Nehelnia that he can't go home and she also tells Logan that Serena is going to die along with him. Logan gets really mad and yells at her saying.**

" **YOU SHOULD LEAVE HER ALONE!..."**

 **Queen Nehelenia tells Logan that she will not leave her along and that she will interfere with her plans and that it is time for him to die. Queen Nehelenia uses her dark magic on Logan and grabs Logan's heart and freezes his heart and Logan passes out.**

 **Back at Serena's apartment, Amy is sleeping on Serena's bed and as Amy is sleeping, Amy starts getting really strong and her skin turns back to normal and Amy wakes up right away and Amy escapes from the apartment using her new Mercury powers and Amy jumps out the window without getting hurt. As Amy lands on the ground, she starts using her Mercury bubbles and she starts transforming using her powers and Amy becomes Sailor Mercury and she runs into the darkness.**

 **Serena and Darien get back and right away they notice that Serena's apartment is totally trashed up and destroyed and as they walk in, Serena's room is filled with Mercury sand and most importantly they discover that Amy is gone. Darien asks Serena if they should look for her but Serena tells Darien that Amy is not important and that they need to keep on looking for Logan. The next day Darien and Serena they start looking for Amy and seeing if she left any clues what so ever. Luna also comes along with them and they start heading to the Mercury building again. As they get into Jackie's office they notice that right away that she is not in her office. As they are in her office, the door shuts really tight and they are trapped in her office and all of a sudden a lot of Mercury Monsters show up. As the monsters are coming towards them Serena starts transforming into Sailor Moon while Darien pulls out his white mask and he starts transforming into Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon start fighting the monsters. Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon that he will be able to handle them on his own and that her brother needs her. Sailor Moon starts running and she sneaks into an air-vent. Tuxedo Mask fights the monsters by whacking them in the face with his black staff and killing 3 of them. Another monster tries to tackle Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Mask punches the monster in the face. Tuxedo Mask ends up killing the monsters but all of a sudden, Queen Nehelenia comes out of nowhere and whacks Tuxedo Mask in the face with a metal stick and says this to him**

" **You must be Tuxedo Mask your just in time to die Mr. Shields!"**

 **Tuxedo Mask starts grunting in pain from the attacks and he tells Queen Nehelenia that Sailor Moon and him will never let her win. Queen Nehelenia tells Tuxedo Mask that things are a lot more different now that she captured him. Tuxedo Mask gets up from his pain and he tries to punch Queen Nehelenia in the face and throws 7 punches at her but Queen Nehelenia dodges all of his attacks and punches Tuxedo Mask in the face and uses her dark powers to freeze Tuxedo Mask and freeze him into a black ice cube.**

 **Sailor Moon reaches a very strange red and black room in the Mercury Building and she right away finds Logan frozen inside a black ice cube. Sailor Moon starts hitting the ice cube to break it and Sailor Moon starts crying as she sees her frozen brother and tears start coming out of her eyes. As Sailor Moon is crying, Dr. Monroe shows and Sailor Moon asks her what happened to her brother. Dr. Monroe tells Sailor Moon that her brother is still alive and she tells Sailor Moon that mercury monsters got him and told her that they also took his heart. Dr. Monroe also asks Sailor Moon why she hasn't found out why her parents have disappeared when she was a little girl. Sailor Moon is very confused at first of what Dr. Monroe is saying but Dr. Monroe starts telling Sailor Moon on how her parents weren't actually kidnapped by her and tells her that she needed their energy in order to survive and she tells Sailor Moon that she is an alien. Lastly, she tells Sailor Moon that she has come to finsh the job and grab Logan and Sailor Moon's energy and Jackie's voice starts changing into a very deadly monster like voice. Jackie starts laughing and as she laughing she starts transforming into Queen Nehelenia and her finger nails start turning purple. Sailor moon gets really angry and she calls Queen Nehelenia "A MONSTER!" and all of a sudden Sailor Moon punches her in the face and grabs her by the neck and throws her against the wall and Sailor Moon whacks Queen Nehelenia in the jaw. Sailor Moon tells Queen Nehelenia that she is going to her for killing her brother and she is going to pay for everything. Queen Nehelenia tells Sailor Moon this before they start fighting.**

" **If you want to know the real truth about your parents Serena come and get it!..."**

 **All of a sudden Queen Nehelenia and Sailor Moon start getting into a really brutal fight and Queen Nehelenia kicks Sailor Moon in the face and Sailor Moon attacks back by using her moon magic on her and Sailor Moon grabs onto a bar and they both start spraying their magic at each other and they get into a force fight. Queen Nehelenia out forces Sailor Moon and forces her against the wall and Queen Nehelenia throws Sailor Moon off of the ledge of the mercury building. Sailor Moon uses her moon magic and she jumps up in the air and she takes out her moon magic and she whacks Queen Nehelenia in the face. Queen Nehelenia dodges all of Sailor Moon's attacks and she kicks Sailor Moon in the face and forces Sailor Moon against an electric box. As Sailor Moon is brutally beat up, Queen Nehelenia walks up to a very beat up and destroyed Sailor Moon and tells her that it was really easy capturing her brother and tells her that she is next in line to die. Sailor Moon gets really scarred to get attacked by her but all of a sudden, Sailor Mercury shows up and she blasts her mercury magic at Queen Nehelenia and yells "Mercury bubble power!" and Queen Nehelenia falls off the edge into the darkness. Sailor Mercury runs up to Sailor Moon and asks her if she is all right. Sailor Moon is very confused at her at first. Sailor Mercury revels that she is Amy and that she became a sailor scout after the accident that happen to her. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury right away start looking for a way out and Sailor Mercury tells her that they have to get out of the building. Sailor Moon asks her about Darien. Sailor Mercury tells Sailor Moon they can't worry about Darien. Sailor Moon and Sailor Merucry start running down the stairs to escape from the building as the mercury building is catching on fire. As they escape from the building, more parts of the building start exploding. Sailor Moon runs back into the burning building to save Logan and Sailor Moon recuses Logan and Logan ends up with a lot of burned up marks on his body. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury end up on the rooftop. As they are on the roof top, Logan starts coughing up really badly and he starts coughing out blood out of his mouth. Sailor Moon tells Logan that things are going to be okay. Logan tells Sailor Moon in a very weak voice that he is not going to be able to make it and tells her that he loves her a lot and that he will really miss her. Logan's body starts getting weak from all the beatings and Sailor Moon starts crying and tears start coming out of her eyes and Sailor Moon starts crying on Logan's chest.**

 **Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury head back to Sailor Moon's apartment and Luna tells Sailor Moon that she is sorry for her loss. Sailor Moon gets really angry and asks Luna why do these things happen? Luna does not give Sailor Moon a clear answear but tells her that they still need to stop Queen Nehelenia. Sailor Moon tells Luna that they are going to need help fighting this monster. As Sailor Moon walks out of her apartment, Sailor Moon finds a note on her door and it's from Darien and the note says this**

" **Serna, if you are probley reading**

 **this I'm probley dead or just**

 **Kidnapped but I know someone that**

 **I think that can help you and Amy**

 **and her name is Raina Henderson**

 **and she always is at the marhsall**

 **arts building in Englewood and I**

 **think she will be able to help**

 **you."**

 **As Serena looks at the note, Serena starts heading to Englewood to look for Raina Henderson and they start heading to a Marshall arts building. As Serena walks into the Marshall arts building they see Rania practicing and Serena watches her for about 20 minutes or so and tells her that she is really impressed with her fighting moves. Serena introduces herself to Raina and asks her how she knows Darien and Raina tells Serena that Darien is her Marshall arts trainer. Serena breaks the bad news to her by telling her that Darien has been kidnapped and that her friend Molly has been kidnapped as well. Serena tells Raina that she really needs her help on finding Molly because Serena just lost her brother. Raina tells Serena that she will help her find Molly. As Serena is walking away, Queen Nehelenia stairs at Serena and says this**

" **Did you really think you could kill me?!...think again Sailor Moon cause now that Tuxedo Mask is dead now I will kill the girl that used to date him and earth will never be the same!"**

 **Queen Nehelenia disappears into dark smoke. Later that day, Rania starts heading to Serena's apartment and Queen Nehelenia turns into a normal human and she puts a deadly chemical into Raina's coffee. Rania gets to Serena's apartment and Serena tells her that with her skills, that if she can help her. Raina asks Serena what her role would be if she helped her? Serena tells Raina that she does not know what her role would be yet but she tells her that she knows something about Darien and Logan that Serena does not know. Raina tells Serena that Logan was brainwashed on the day he died and that Darien was telling stories about Logan as well. Raina tells Serena that she does not know much about the Mercury building but tells Serena that she will call her if she finds out more information. Luna notices that Raina might be having a headache.**

 **As Raina gets back to her apartment her headache gets worse and worse and she takes 2 Advil pills and all of a sudden Raina keeps feeling very, very hot. Raina starts screaming in pain as her body starts burning and her clothes start catching on fire and as Raina's body is covered in flames, Raina passes out and she yells in pain and she yells for help. Raina gets up as her body is covered in flames and Raina looks in the mirror notices that her eyes are turning red. Tuxedo Mask shows up and notices Raina's body burning up and Tuxedo Mask gets a bucket of water and Tuxedo Mask lifts Raina in her arms and her apartment catches on her Tuxedo Mask right away calls Serena. Serena transforms into Sailor Moon and she runs to Raina's burned up apartment and Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon that Raina has been drugged and that they take Raina to Serena's apartment.**

 **As they get to the apartment, 3 of Queen Nehelenia's thugs showed up and they started throwing thieves at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon starts blasting her moon powers at the thugs and Sailor Mercury shows up and she starts fighting the thugs and using her mercury bubbles. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Mercury start fighting the thugs.**

 **The thugs try to fight Sailor Moon but Sailor Moon avoids all of their attacks and punches one of the thugs in the face and she does cartwheel and she whacks the thugs in the face with her moon staff. Sailor Mercury starts kicking the thugs in the face and uses her mercury powers and sprays mercury bubbles at the thugs and killing them. Sailor Moon ducks to avoid 3 attacks and Sailor Moon gets out her pink moon staff and she attacks the thugs as they turn into monsters and Sailor Moon sprays her moon magic out of her staff.**

 **Raina gets up right away and notices that Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury are in big trouble. Raina's body starts burning up into flames and her eyes turn red and Raina becomes Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon tells Sailor Mercury that there might be too many of them. Sailor Mercury tells Sailor Moon that they need stop Queen Nehelenia before mutants the whole city. As Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury are struggling to hold off the evil monsters, Sailor Mars walks out of the darkness and Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon that she knows where her brother is. Sailor Moon does not believe Sailor Mars and tells her that her brother is dead. Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon that Queen Nehelenia created a fake Logan. Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon that she use to go to college with Logan and remembers that he use to deliver the mail and how they worked on fake bodies in a science classroom and that Logan is still out there and Queen Nehelenia still has Logan and she also has Molly. Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon that she has to let her help. Sailor Moon welcomes Sailor Mars to the team and Sailor Mars starts blasting her fire powers at the thugs and Sailor Mars sets the streets on fire. As the Sailor Scouts keep on fighting a strange dark cloud shows up**

 **All of a sudden, Queen Nehelenia shows up and appears and she tells the Sailor Scouts that Sailor Mars is right, Queen Nehelenia does have Molly and she also has Logan and Queen Nehelenia also tells them that she has kidnapped Tuxedo Mask and all of a sudden, the Sailor Scouts start heading back to Serena's apartment and they notice right away that the apartment is trashed up and really burned up. The sailor Scouts realize that they have to stop Queen Nehelenia must be stopped and the Sailor Scouts start heading to the Mercury Building to stop Queen Nehelenia and rescue Tuxedo Mask and rescue Logan.**

 **Back inside the Mercury Building, Queen Nehelenia gets ready to destroy the earth and she starts walking to Tuxedo Mask as Tuxedo Mask is tied up in ropes. Tuxedo Mask asks her in a very rude away "do you really think destroying the earth will make a difference?!" Queen Nehelenia just ignores him and she presses a button to raise Tuxedo mask on a very high platform and Queen Nehelenia's plan of destroying the earth moves closer and closer.**

 **Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury finally get to the Mercury Building in Downtown LA. Sailor Moon tells Sailor Mars to go look for Logan and then she tells Amy to go look for Molly and lastly she tells them that she is going to look for Queen Nehelenia and Tuxedo Mask. The Sailor Scouts go into very different directions as they enter the building. Sailor Moon ends up going into an elevator and as she gets off the elevator, she comes across a lot of monsters traps in the building. As Sailor Moon gets through the traps, Sailor Moon gets into a really huge fight with 7 deadly monsters and she uses her moon staff and her moon powers to kill the monsters. As Sailor Moon is fighting the monsters, Sailor Moon does a backflip and she kicks one of the monsters in the face and punches another monster in the face. Sailor Moon also whacks 4 of the monsters in the face with her moon staff and bitch slaps one of the them. As Sailor Moon is fighting the monsters, more monsters start coming towards her. Sailor Moon uses all of her moon magic to kill the monsters, Sailor Moon grunts her teeth in anger and sprays moon magic at the monsters and she ends up killing 14 monsters. But all of a sudden from out of nowhere, Queen Nehelenia grabs Sailor Moon by the neck and she starts pointing her and she says this to Sailor Moon**

" **Hello Sailor Moon it's really a shame that you came all this way to die just like your parents and I know even though you are beautiful, you will never be strong enough to kill me!"**

 **Sailor Moon tells Queen Nehelenia that she will never get away with this and Sailor Moon tells her**

" **I AM STRONG ENOUGH TO KILL YOU! YOU STUPID GOTHIC SON OF A BITCH!"**

 **Sailor Moon ends up getting in rage and she kicks Queen Nehelenia in the face and she whacks her in the stomach and Sailor Moon jumps up in the air and she gets out her pink moon staff and she whacks Queen Nehelenia in the face and Sailor Moon tells Queen Nehelenia this**

" **IT'S ALL OVER NEHELENIA YOU ARE GOING TO RELEASE LOGAN AND MOLLY ONCE AND FOR ALL!"**

 **Queen Nehelnia tells Sailor Moon that it's not going to happen and tells her in 16 minutes that earth will be destroyed. Queen Nehelenia uses her dark magic to set the floor on fire and she does a very scary monster yell and she tries to punch Sailor Moon in the face, Sailor Moon ends up avoiding all of her attacks and Sailor Moon punches Queen Nehelenia in the face but Queen Nehelenia attacks her back by punching Sailor Moon in the stomach and Queen Nehelenia tries to get up with a very pissed off look on her face.**

 **Queen Nehelenia and Sailor Moon start getting into a very brutal fight and Queen Nehelenia gets out a very sharp knife and she tries to stab Sailor Moon 5 times and does 6 different knife attacks on her. Sailor Moon avoids the attacks but she ends up getting whacked in the face and Sailor Moon's pink staff flys out of her hands. Sailor Moon gets up and she throws 19 punches at Queen Nehelenia but Queen Nehelenia avoids all the punches and Queen Nehlenia grabs Sailor Moon by the neck and she starts chocking her really hard, Queen Nehelenia throws Sailor Moon against the wall and she tries to whack Sailor Moon in the face and she throws 8 knifes at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon avoids the knives being thrown at her. Sailor Moon does a backflip and she sprays more of her moon magic at Queen Nehelenia. Queen Nehelenia ends up getting hit by Sailor Moon's magic but Queen Nehelenia attacks back and she overpowers Sailor Moon and grabs Sailor Moon by her ankles and Sailor Moon's outfit starts burning up and Sailor Moon's powers start becoming more and more weak. Queen Nehelenia ends up grabbing Sailor Moon by the neck and she grabs Sailor Moon's teera and she stomps on it and Sailor Moon starts feeling very weak and very beat up and Queen Nehelenia ends up throwing Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon gets electrocuted really badly and feels even more weak and she can barley get up and Queen Nehelenia says to Sailor Moon as she is feeling very weak**

" **Poor, poor Serena…no borther…no parents….most of all no Molly…just all alone with no one to save you!"**

 **Queen Nehelenia gets out a very sharp knife to stab Sailor Moon and tells her that it's time to die. But as she is about to stab Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars shows up and she sprays flames at Queen Nehelenia and burns her hand and says to her "She is not alone!"**

 **Sailor Mercury shows up and tells Queen Nehelenia that her dark days are over. Sailor Mars ends up running to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars uses her red stick to heal Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon thanks Sailor Mars for healing her and Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon to go save Logan and Sailor Moon ends up running to the stairs to get the top of the Mercury building. Sailor Moon gets the top of the floor and Sailor Moon finds the jail room and she finds Molly locked up in the jail room. Sailor Moon uses her moon powers to break open the lock. Sailor Moon ends up rescuing Molly and tells Molly to get out of the building.**

 **Sailor Moon ends up getting to the top of the building and all of a sudden, Queen Nehelenia whacks Sailor Moon in the face and she gets forced against an object. Queen Nehelenia tells Sailor Moon that she is glad that she can join her and all of a sudden Queen Nehelenia uses her dark magic and Logan and Tuxedo Mask appear tied up in ropes and she offers Sailor Moon choices**

" **You have 2 choices…let Tuxedo Mask die by falling down or your brother getting electrocuted!"**

 **Sailor Moon tells Queen Nehelenia that she wants to end this fight. Queen Nehelenia ends up dropping both of them and Sailor Moon jumps off the building and she sky dives and she catches Logan. Sailor Moon uses her moon magic to lower Tuxedo Mask down to the ground. Sailor Moon jumps up really high and she confronts Queen Nehelenia and Sailor Moon punches her in the face and grabs Queen Nehelenia wrist really hard and Sailor Moon gets in the rage and grabs Queen Nehelenia by the neck and Sailor Moon punches Queen Nehelenia in the face 30 times in the face. Sailor Moon throws Queen Nehelenia against some electrical wires and Queen Nehelenia ends up getting electrocuted. All of a sudden, a lot of blood starts coming out of Queen Nehelenia's mouth and she says this**

" **NOOOOO…I cannot loose to you!...you!..."**

 **All of a sudden in rage, Sailor Moon grunts her teeth and she punches Queen Nehelenia in the face and tells her and gives her a catch pharse for the first time in the story**

" **I AM SAILOR MOON THE CHAMPION OF JUSTIC AND IN THE NAME OF THE MOON I WILL PUNISH YOU!"**

 **Queen Nehelenia ends up screaming in pain and Sailor Moon kicks her in the face and Queen Nehelenia ends up falling to her death and Queen Nehelenia is dead. Logan and Molly get to the top of the building and Sailor Moon runs to Logan and Molly and hugs them is glad they are alright. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts end up escaping from the Mercury Building and the Mercury Building ends up exploding in flames.**

 **Sailor Moon ends up saving Logan and Molly and Serena realizes that with her powers as Sailor Moon that she has these beautiful powers that can be used to help people and in the beginning of the story, Serena did not have very many friends but as Sailor Moon, Serena ended up making new friends in Raina and Amy and also forming a relationship with Darien. As Serena and Luna keep on walking pass the old Mercury building, they notice a lot of clues about the building that maybe she was not able to find out because she had to save Logan and Molly. Serena picks a newspaper and she hears about a famous doctor name Dr. Michael Elefun and Serena realizes that not only is she good at helping people but also realizes that she is a very beautiful girl inside and out and that she has really strong friends and Luna to help her and guide her. Serena counties being Sailor Moon but does not know what kind of adventures that she is going to come across next. Sailor Moon ends up finding an old item that says "Vote for RFK 1968" Sailor Moon realizes that at the end that somebody from the past that is just like her needs her help (meaning that in the future she is going to come in contact with Astro Boy in the next story) Sailor Moon runs into the moon light.**

 **The End**


End file.
